A Darker Shade of Pale
by inu-hoshi29
Summary: Living the life of a rich kid and as a drug addict isn’t the ideal life. Inuyasha didn’t think anything of it. His parents were always gone, he’s becoming more and more depressed, and soon he’s at the edge where he stumbles upon something new and exotic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Howdy y'all! (That is SOOO not my MinneSOtan accent!) Anyhoo! I think I'm going to stick with this one for a while. I deleted all of my other stories so now I can start fresh as a daisy! Erm...whatever. Just read it! I'm allowing flames because I don't see the point in saying "OH! Please don't flame me! I'm a weak little puss that isn't able to handle the terrible things people will say to me! i'll never be able to continue writing if someone doesn't like my fic!" Cough...clears throat... anyways. So yeah. Now that I've wasted approximately 20 seconds of your life, read DAMMIT! READ!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darker Shade of Pale

By inu-hoshi29 (lady le fay is my screen name on so i didn't steal or anything).

Prologue

Ah…the grand city of Tokyo. Everything was so peaceful. Even the city; the bustling people, noisy undergrounds, cars whizzing pass—it all gave off a feeling of tranquility. It made someone feel at home even if they'd probably never been to Tokyo before.

At night everything was lit up with bright fluorescent lights of every colour; beckoning everyone—like a moth to a flame. That's how it was for me.

Ever since I'd left my home to study abroad for 2 years in California, in America, I'd long for the day when I was to return home. I've noticed with, not only myself, but in others as well, that where ever you go whether it's to a different neighboring city or halfway across the world, you'll always long for your home. For me, it was almost like a lust. I _**needed** _it. I needed to be home, breathing my home air; looking at the bright city lights of the night life.

Growing up here in Tokyo was full of a majority of good and bad memories, but the one that I'll always remember would have to be when my mum and dad actually paid attention to me and took me to a skate park, where I got to sign up for skate boarding lessons. I was about 7 years old. They then took me to a large game arcade where I got to play whatever game I wanted. What I really enjoyed about that day, was that I actually saw my mother and father laughing until they had tears rolling down their cheeks, as they played some of the games.

It was nice seeing them act so young again. After that day however, mum and dad had begun to go on long business trips. Sometimes, I'd wake up and find that they'd gone on a 2-month business trip in France and neither had even bothered to tell me. This continued to go on for about 5 more years until I practically lived by myself, except for Kaede, the housekeeper. She was literally the only person I looked up to as parent at that time.

Every now and then, my older half brother, Sesshoumaru, would come by and make sure I wasn't dead or anything. I can tell he truly and deeply cares…(cough-sarcasm-hack). When I was younger, Sess and I would actually get along pretty well. He was the only person I had, seeing as mum and dad were gone. But now, he's gone off on his own. He's president of a branch of dad's company and he's too busy to do anything anymore.

I guess that's what you call earning a living. Not that I call sitting in a stuffy office all day reading boring as hell documents, going to meetings, and making phone calls, earning a living. Keh.

Now, there's nothing to do but get stoned, pissed assed drunk, or shoot up your arm. I guess Tokyo isn't really what I can call home anymore seeing as how my own home is messed up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Dead Gardens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the wonderful works of Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own most of the chapter titles (some I do though because I made them up)!

Author's Note: I hope the prologue wasn't _too _boring. Anyways...I sincerely hope that you'll all enjoy this story as much as I will. I'm still building a plot in my head but I have to take a break...my head popping wouldn't exactly be something my mom would want to clean off from the walls...

This chapter I must say is a little boring, but I'm trying to build Inuyasha's character...oh well.

Chapter 2:

Dead Gardens

I've always wondered what it would feel like to get off an airplane and find your mother and father smiling and literally waiting with open arms for you. I would relish the feeling of my mother's warm embrace encircling me. Keh. I can't even remember the last time I **_was _**hugged. She...that bitch didn't even hug me...

As I stepped from the terminal and through the metal detectors, I looked around with false hope for the happy faces of mum and dad. Well...I guess the face of my older half brother Sesshoumaru will have to do.

I watched him as he stood there, looking important in his expensive business suit; his silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. I almost felt uncomfortable walking up to him with me in my baggy tan cargo pants, scuffed skater shoes, tight blue t-shirt, and messy shaggy hair. We sort of clashed; casual-dressy; dressy-casual. Keh.

As I came closer to him, he must have smelt me because his striking amber gaze jerked directly to mine. Taking his hands from his pockets, he walked towards me. The emotionless expression never left his face as we got closer. I scowled and stopped walking when he did; about 5 feet between us.

He was the first to speak, which I was grateful for seeing as how I didn't know what to say to someone I hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

"Let's go." Was all he said, before turning away towards the escalators.

I rolled my eyes and jogged to get on the step behind him. "Nice to see you too…" I said, sarcasm lacing my voice. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Turning his face forward again, he spoke.

"Don't worry about your bags. I sent Myouga to get them." He said, slipping both hands into his pockets once again.

"Whatever…" I grumbled, stepping off from the rotating stairs and hurried through the crowding people after him.

As I followed him out of the automatic doors and out into the blinding sun, my senses immediately flared to life.

Stopping in my steps I leaned forward, my hands on my knees and grimaced as the splitting headache passed by. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards me.

"Your senses?" He asked calmly. I nodded and slowly stood up straight shaking my head.

"Keh…let's just go." I growled, trying to adjust my eyes to the light, the smells that were violently assaulting my nose, and the loud sounds of the airport. He nodded and began walk towards his car once again with me in tow.

I can remember the time when I had my first sense attack. Well it was really an 'attack-attack' more like…it was like getting a brain freeze when you ate ice cream too fast; except that it had to do with my senses readjusting. Anyways…the first time I'd had one was when I went to one of my father's industrial plants where they were manufacturing car parts. I had been so excited to go. It was my first time going to anything that had to do with dad's job.

Anyhoo…when I followed dad and Sesshoumaru into the smelly warehouse, I immediately froze up. The only thing I could hear was my raspy breathing and my heart pumping wildly; it was as if everything had gone away and I was the only one left. A searing headache had suddenly invaded my head. My head felt as if was splitting open. My vision had become blurry before I felt myself falling. I guess I had fainted because when I came to, I was laying on the couch in dad's office.

Sesshoumaru and dad both explained that my senses weren't used to this kind of environment so they had to readjust. I was mad at myself for being so weak about such a stupid thing.

But after that day, I became more aware of my surroundings and cautioned myself so I wouldn't have one again; as bad.

Okay…back to the present.

Sesshoumaru held out his car lock on his key chain and pushed a button. The two-seater BMW convertible beeped twice, its lights flashing. Opening the passenger side door, I climbed in with a flop and strapped my seatbelt on. Things were quiet between us. Sesshoumaru silently revved the engine and peeled out from the airport's parking lot without so much as a glance at me.

Not that I care or anything…I didn't think he wanted to talk and I sure as hell didn't want to. Being around him…I was actually uncomfortable. Shrugging it off, I slouched in my seat, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Damn, was I jet legged. Flying for almost 14 hours straight wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone began ringing making him flip it open with a sharp, "What?". Smiling slightly, I reveled the feeling of the wind whipping my hair around. Taking a whiff of the air, I smelt it. The scent of…everything. The scent of home. Opening my eyes, I sighed when I saw the looming yet beautiful skyscrapers of Tokyo well ahead.

The sun shone brightly down onto the hugely structured building, making them look like they were made of silver and gold. It was almost as if the lights that lit up the night were awake and beckoning to me. Well…they were.

Sesshoumaru had snapped his phone shut and was slipping it back into the pocket inside of his suit's jacket, when he spoke.

"Mother and father are home. They can't wait to see you." He said, glancing into his rearview mirror before zipping into the next lane. I chuckled lightly. He sounded as if he quoted exactly what mum had said to him.

"What could possibly be so amusing?" He asked, raising an eye brow and glancing at me.

Shaking my head I sighed. "Nothing. It just sounded like you were quoting exactly what ma had said."

"I was." He answered monotonously. I rolled my eyes and watched as he exited from the highway and onto a freeway into the city itself.

I almost felt like yelling out; it was great to be home. I took in the city. A new skyscraper was up and being used. When I left, they had been still working on building the frame of it. Now it stood grand and tall. The train rails that weaved in and out and around the city, the boisterous business men and women, the uniform adorned girls and boys of all ages heading to school, the food vendors…everything. It was home. I'd missed it all.

"How was California?" Sesshoumaru spoke up, stopping at a red light. I looked up and made a surprised face at him before shrugging and leaning my head back on the seats head rest.

"I guess it was fine…" I said.

"It's nice to see that you're still in one piece." Sesshoumaru said, stepping on the gas.

My eyes popped open. 'It's nice…?' I thought in confused astonishment.

I shrugged, not sure of how to continue at that point.

Suddenly, a smell vehemently assaulted my nose making me snap my head up.

"Ramen…" I mumbled, watching a Raman food vendor fly by.

Sesshoumaru smirked and let out a chuckle; shaking his head.

"I see your love for Ramen hasn't diminished; even in your absence." He said, taking a turn down a busy street.

"Of course not. America had ramen too…just not like our ramen." I said. Nothing would ever take the place of Tokyo's own ramen. It should be considered a delicacy.

The rest of the way home was quiet between me and Sesshoumaru. I suddenly grew nervous and uncomfortable when we turned down a familiar street. I suddenly didn't want to come home. I didn't think I'd be able to handle the fake smiles and hugs and the uber fake "Hello's!" and "We missed you's!" from mom and dad. The all too familiar mansion came into view and I knew it was **_waaaaay _**too late to turn back now.

When he, Sess that is, pulled into the neatly paved drive, he flashed his ID to the guard at the gate who nodded and opened the gate with a button. Slowly pulling onto the long drive, I was nearly wetting myself in dread.

We parked, right at the front doors. I slowly stepped out of the car and looked up the marble steps at the large oak doors. Glancing to my left and then to my right I concluded that nothing had really changed. The only thing different about the elegant estate was the flowers in the front garden When I had left, they were expertly planted with flourishing red tulips; one of mum's favorite flowers. Now, they were over crowded with yellow daffodils, another one of mum's favorite flowers; and one of my least favorites.

"You coming or not?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently, standing at the top of the marble steps. I nodded and gave him a glare as I stomped up the steps. Opening the door, I was again assaulted with the scent I'd missed. Home. The scent of the Kagiyama's. I couldn't describe the smell…it was just…a homey smell mixed with a baking bread smell, and a light touch of cleaning detergents.

Walking into the grand entrance hall, I kicked my shoes off, like used to when I'd get home from elementary school. The scuff marks on the wall were still there, from when my shoes hit the wall.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway towards dad's study and I was surprised by the overly happy voice of my mother.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" She half laughed, half cried, as she hurried towards me. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sniffled before pulling back.

"Now let's see how much you've grown." She smiled, stepping back from me to check me out. She suddenly frowned and I swallowed nervously.

"Are you eating enough?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh…yeah. I haven't lost any weight." I said, shrugging. She slowly came up to me and poked my stomach and then my arm.

"By golly! My boy's got muscles!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but sport a small smile, as I reflexively hugged her back.

"Inuyasha!" Came my dad's booming voice. Looking up, I saw him walking out from the his study, Sesshoumaru in tow. I let go of ma and let dad give me a tight bear hug.

"Damn boy! The last time I saw you, you were nothing but skin and bones. Look at these rocks, Izzy!" He exclaimed, grasping my bicep. I winced…his strength still overpowering mine by a thousand times.

"It's so great to have you home again." Ma smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She suddenly gasped turning and running into the kitchen when the smell of something burning wafted to everyone's noses.

I gave a confused look to dad who only chuckled.

"She's been running around all day like a chicken with no head. She's been cleaning and cooking up a storm, trying to get everything ready for tonight." He explained.

"Tonight?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your welcoming home party of course." He chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder. "Oh, Miroku came by earlier. He said to remind you that you still owe him money."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Figures. Not even a hello." I scoffed.

Dad chuckled again, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "It's really great that you're back Inuyasha."

I nodded and watched as he and Sesshoumaru ventured back into his study, leaving me alone once again in the brightly lit entrance hall.

Sighing, I looked around and noticed that nothing had changed in the house as well. I wasn't in the mood to head up to my room just yet so I slipped my shoes on and went out into the back garden.

Oh god…the garden. When I had left, it was decorated with tulips and smaller flowers of different varieties. Now…it was sickening. It was clashed with every kind of flower out there. The smell was almost unbearable. It was over intoxicating, making me dizzy.

"I hired a gardener the spring after you left. Isn't it beautiful?" Ma said, coming up behind me with a smile on her face.

I glanced at the endless vista of flowers and felt the bitterness and dread creep back into my veins. I saw a ghostly image of my mother on her hands and knees, digging and planting, watering, and weeding the garden. I saw an image of me sitting next to her as she gracefully cut some tulips for the house.

My nostrils were slightly flared and my teeth were clenched. My hands, in my pockets, curled into tight fists. Turning to ma I gave her a slightly vexed and angry look.

"No…it looks dead to me." I said, before going into the house. I didn't care what she thinking or feeling at the time. All I really cared about was how this place suddenly didn't feel like home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you go. I was a little bored…okay I was bored stupid while typing this damned chapter. You're probably thinking "This chapter wasted 8 minutes (or so) of my life…I could've been doing something more important like…like…like not reading it!" Whatever…I'm not a bitter child. Nope. Not at all. Keh. Oh god…

Next Chapter: Either 'Hallelujah' or 'Muzzle' haven't decided on which one yet…

Until next time…


	3. Social Disease

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...sigh

Authors Rant: Okay! Here's chapter 3...I'm really happy about starting to write again...there was a time there that I was so out of it that whenever I started to write a story, I wasn't able to go back to it again. So there I was sitting in my room, surrounding by millions of one chaptered scratch of a story all chanting..."Finish me...Finish me...FINISH ME!" **SCREAMS AND FALLS OFF CHAIR** quickly scrambles back onto chair Okay! phew! Now that you've witnessed my on going train of sanity let's get this road on the show! Er...Show on the road! YEAH!

Chapter 3: Social Disease

I wasn't fully aware of how much home had really changed until my supposed 'Welcome Home' party that night. It was all too much. I t was about seven o'clock when guests began to arrive in their fancy-dancy cars and limos. Oh yeah after I'd had my little spat with mom in the garden earlier I had stormed into the house and up to my room.

Thank the heavens my room was exactly how I left it when I left 2 years ago. It's usual dark reddish-scarlet coloured walls, the black sheets, pillows, and down feather comforter were still the same.

Falling down onto the rather squishy mattress, I sighed and stare up at the ceiling. I found out that if you stare at the ceiling for a long period of time, you'll start seeing weird shapes. Keh. The last time that happened, I was probably stoned or drunk as hell. Whatever.

Rolling over onto my belly, I slid up, kicking my shoes off, and grabbed a pillow to clutch. As I did so, something with a rough plastic wrapper scraped against my arm, giving me goosepimples. Not wanting to open my eyes or further aggravate my migraine, I felt around with my hand until I grasped whatever it was in my hand.

Cracking an eye open, I gave a small smile. A peppermint stick. Kaede would sneak them to me when I was younger. As a kid, I wasn't allowed any kind of candy what so ever. Every Friday, Kaede would make peppermint sticks and other assorted candy and take them to a local orphanage for the orphan's that lived there. Back then, probably still does, she changed everyone's bed sheets everyday and she would slip one to me; hiding it underneath my pillow. It had been our secret.

Holding the red and white spiraled candy, my mouth watered. It was still warm, meaning that Kaede hadn't been in here too long ago.

Hearing a knock on my door, I grumbled and stuck and end of the stick into my mouth to suck on before answering.

"Inuyasha?" Came mum's voice, as she slowly opened the door.

I sighed and didn't bother looking at her. I _'really' _didn't want to talk to her. Not with this migraine.

"Are you feeling all right, baby?" She asked quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I rolled over onto my back, an arm still under the pillow, the other draped across my belly; the candy stick still hanging out of my mouth.

"Peachy-keen." I said, staring at anything but her.

"Inuyasha…what 's the matter?" She asked, leaning on one arm towards me. "You've been acting awfully strange since you came back."

"Really? How so?" I snorted, sarcasm dripping coldly from my voice.

"Don't talk to me like." She said, her voice suddenly becoming hard and I knew that she was getting irritated.

"Keh." I scoffed, sliding off of my bed to walk over to the one of the many picture windows in my room.

"I want to know what your time was like in California." She said, her usual sickeningly fake smile on her lips.

I smirked and closed my eyes and shook my head, fumbling with the curtains.

"It was fine." I said.

"Fine? Inuyasha…come on. You were there for 2 years…and you're telling me that it was only 'fine'?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I shrugged, turning back around to put my shoes on.

"Where are you going now?" She asked.

"Am I not allowed to put my shoes on?" I sneered, my innocent looking.

Mom threw her hands up and huffed. "I give up."

I watched as she left the room. I heard her voice downstairs telling the band where they were to set up. A jazz band… woo…hoo…

10 p.m… I sighed heavily as I watched the unknown people mingle and laugh drunkenly at one another's lame jokes. Rolling my eyes, I stood up from the stone railing of my balcony. Going into my room, I reached down and unzipped the pocket of my large rolling suitcase and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Walking back onto the balcony, I, out of habit, hit the pack against the palm of my hand before taking one out and lighting it.

I tell ya. Nothing like a nice long drag on a fag after a long day. I hadn't had one since like the day I left California—like 20 hours ago. Let me tell you; when you get cravings like mine—back off.

Watching the smoke, as I exhaled, as it swirled and disappeared into the warm night breeze, I pinched the bridge of my nose; attempting to make my migraine go away.

Sighing, I leaned against the rough stone railing and closed my eyes. Everything was just...wrong. The people down in the garden and in the house were all executives to dad at his company so naturally I didn't know whom any the hell of them were. I didn't _want _to know who they were.

Every now and then, when I was younger, mum and dad would throw banquets for something important like a successful merging with another company or the company's sales had reached their highest maximum. Sometimes, they just threw a big party to show off to people who didn't live in a nice house like ours. Almost like they had some kind of social disease. Or arrogance.Keh.

Sickening really.

A rustle on the rose trellis attached to the wall next to my balcony, suddenly began to rustle and I raised an eyebrow, inhaling on my cig wondering 'what' could possibly climbing up the trellis this time. The last time some thing climbed up my trellis was when I was in 3rd grade. It turned out to be a raccoon. An evil raccoon...

"Oi! Inuyasha! Give me a hand!" Came a familiar voice. Smirking and holding my cigarette between my lips, I ambled over and found my cousin Miroku Houshi and two of my close friends, Jun Ishikawa, and Naoya Morimoto, climbing up the trellis.

"Hey fuckers...why can't you be like normal civilized people and use the door?" I chuckled shaking my head and helping Miroku up first.

"Because my friend. We come bearing gifts." Jun said, pulling himself up over the balcony ledge. Naoya was last to come up. I looked down and sighed.

"And I greatly accept these gifts." On the balcony floor were 2 six packs of Heineken beer and a big bottle of sake.

"How did you manage to get this up here while climbing the trellis?" I asked, inhaling one last time on my fag before flicking it off onto the garden patio below.

"Skills my man, skills. Years of sneaking out of our bedrooms and climbing up to someone else's." Miroku sighed, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

Bending down and taking a bottle from one of the cardboard carrying cases, I popped the lid off and drank deeply.

"Man...did they starve you in America?" Naoya asked, as he watched me finish off the beer in 4 gulps.

"No...the drinking age in the U.S. 21 and plus I was under surveillance with my agent. If I drank a drop of alcohol I'd be suspended from my contract for a year." I explained, eagerly taking the home made joints rolled by Jun himself.

"Ouch." Miroku said, sipping his beer.

"So tell us, Skate boarder God. Have you heard from Kikyou?" Jun asked, lighting my and his joints.

I froze...before slowly shaking my head. God...why do they have to bring this up now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's 2nd rant: All right too short I know but I need to start working on my storyboard for "Hamlet". God...if you're ever bored and in dire need to read something...take my advice and DON'T READ HAMLET! Or if you're required to read it in class...take my advice and DON'T READ IT!... Anyways... It's already the 3rd chapter and already I've been plagued with brain farts...sigh oh well. I'll try and make the next chapter longer...


	4. QuestionHelp the author

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

Author's rant: All right everyone…I got some idea's from you on how Kag and Inu should meet…AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE IDEA'S! I've summed something up from your suggestions and…Kagome should be showing up in a chapter or two…so bear with me here. If I didn't use your idea or whatever I'm sorry…so no running and jumping off cliff's, k? I'm trying to use everyone's. On with the story!

Chapter 4: Disconnect

"I don't want to talk about it…" I answered turning away and taking a long drag on my joint.

"Aw c'mon Inuyasha…You've got the best looking girl out there and you—oof! Ouch! Miroku you ass!" Naoya growled, rubbing the spot where Miroku had elbowed him.

"Just drop it." The black haired man said, glaring at the pouting idiot.

Things were quiet for a while. I really didn't want to talk about…about her…it was too much. I sound like I lost my cat, Fifi. Well…I sorta did.

"Inuyasha?" Came a voice from the doorway of my bedroom. It was quite a sight to see. All 4 of us jumped up at once and scrambled to shove the full and empty beer bottles out of the way and toss our joints and fags onto the patio below.

We all stiffened and whirled around when mum came around the corner; we all plastered innocent—or semi-innocent—smiles on our faces.

"There you are—oh! Hello boys. I haven't seen you 3 since forever." She said, sporting a flirtatious smile.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. K. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Jun said, coming forward and kissing her hand. I wanted to throttle that idiot's neck…suck up.

"Oh my…how flattering of you…" She laughed, putting a hand to one of her reddened cheeks.

"Did you need something mom?" I asked through gritted teeth, my eyes closed.

"Oh yes. Your father wants you to come down and meet a colleague of his. He has a cute daughter." She said, trying to taunt him.

"Keh. Well you can tell dad that I don't _want _to meet his colleague or his 'cute' daughter." I growled, turning around to face the downtown Tokyo scenery.

"Come on Inuyasha…you need a girl…at least—" She started, as she grabbed my arm and tugged it.

I cut her off by yanking my arm away and growling.

"I don't care about them! I don't care about this stupid party! I definitely don't give a shit about you or dad!" I yelled.

Mom looked shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Oh Inuyasha…you must still be tired from your flight. Just come down and—"

"NO!" I snarled, before turning around and leaping from my balcony and landing on my feet on the patio. I began to run towards the garage, taking my keys out, when my knees began to hurt.

"Ow…" Maybe I shouldn't have jumped off of the ledge.

I was so…so angry at mom. I've never felt so much rage in me towards anyone before…

Getting into my convertible jeep, I switched the ignition and began to peel out from the garage when I heard voices yelling for me.

"Wait up shithead!" Naoya yelled, running down the front marble steps, followed by Miroku and Jun.

Stopping the jeep, I waited until they all hopped in before pushing down on the gas as hard as I could.

"Damn Inuyasha…What the hell were you thinking?" Miroku asked, buckling his seatbelt.

I didn't say anything, I just drove. I didn't really know where I was going…and I didn't really give a damn.

Mom and dad keep treating me like I'm some 5-year-old who need to be pampered 24/7. I HATE IT! I can't stand it! Ever since that stupid day when they first left for a long business trip without telling me, I've hated them…

"Man…you know what your mom did after you took off over the ledge?" Naoya asked, leaning his arms against the back of my seat.

"What?" I asked monotonously, not caring to turn my blinker on when I took a sharp turn around a corner, making Miroku sink back into his seat and clutch the door and seat as if he was going to fly out.

"She shrugged and said, "Kid's these day's"." Miroku finished, sitting up straighter.

"FUCK!" I yelled hitting the dashboard with my fist.

"Whoa…chill out—" Miroku started.

"Chill out? CHILL OUT! You expect me to chill out when I'm continuously treated like I'm a possession rather than a person! Me! Chill out! Maybe when I get the hell out of this shit hole of a life and live on my own!" I snarled.

Everyone was quiet. I don't blame them…I was shocked at my outburst as well. I gripped the steering wheel, pretending it was someone's neck. When Miroku grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the left, yelling, "Inuyasha! WATCH OUT!"

Out of reflex, I slammed on the breaks and looked up at the road ahead of me and realized that I was at a crosswalk in down town Tokyo.

The jeep lurched to a stop before jerking back. The stench of burning rubber invaded my senses, making me squint.

"What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha? You're driving like a madman!" Jun asked, trying to stick his cigarette back together, after it snapped in two due to him being flown into the seat in front of him.

I didn't say anything, I just waited until the light changed before peeling out again.

It was a while once again before anyone spoke. "So…where exactly are we headed?" Naoya asked, slouching down and closing his eyes.

"Well…Wakamiya's having a party at his parents summer estate in the country. Why don't we try and go there?" Miroku asked, dialing a number and putting his cell phone up to his ear.

"Whatever…" I said, not really _wanting_ to go but decided it would take things of my mind.

Kouga Wakamiya was an old school friend that I was more of a rival to. We had our good moments but then came the time when competition fused with our testosterone and we competed until we were held back by people. We usually ended up in fist fights. His estate in the country was about the size of mom and dad's house…nothing too extravagant…unless you count the stables full of champion racing horses and the golf course. His dad was in league with my dad since their companies merged sum 10 years ago.

Stopping at a red light I could hear the car next to us honk and all 4 of us looked over. The driver rolled the passengers window down.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha Kagiyama! THE Inuyasha Kagiyama!" Snorted a white haired idiot with dark eyes.

I smirked. "Well…if it isn't Wedge Boy!" I smirked…finally! Something to have fun with!

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, dumbass! You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that!" He yelled, angrily pointing at me.

I smirked. "Please accepted my apology Iwamoto-kun…or should I say…Fumi-kun." I smiled.

Miroku, Naoya, and Jun all cracked up. I saw the rage flash over Iwamoto's eyes as they narrowed dangerously.

"That does it…all right. You. Me. Race to Kouga's. The one who wins gets beat the livin' shit outta the other one. GOT THAT?" He yelled, revving his engine.

I shrugged. "You sure you'll have enough ice packs after I'm done?"

He glared one last time before rolling his window up. I turned my eyes forward and revved mine as well.

"Inuyasha…you know you can't fuckin' win with this hunk of junk. It's not a racing vehicle!" Miroku said, looking worried.

I smirked, shifting into gear. "Who said I wanted to win?"

The light finally turned green and both cars' wheels spun in place before hitting enough traction to go.

"Oh great! So you're planning to risk not just yours, but your friends lives just so you don't want to win? What the hell!" Jun yelled gripping the side of the jeep and his seat tightly.

I didn't say anything…I just concentrated on the idiot ahead of me. He had a Nissan 350-Z…one hell of a car if you ask me. One of the best out there. It was dark blue in colour with red lights glowing underneath.

My car…a hunk of junk. Okay so it's only 3 years old…but I've been attached to it the day I saw it.

It's a good vehicle…but definitely not made for racing. So I had a plan.

"You see how he's purposely going slow?" I asked, weaving in and out of traffic, the wind blowing my already messy hair, around crazily.

"Uh…yeah…" Miroku nodded, still clutching the seat.

"Maybe he's trying to throw us off?" Jun asked.

"Fuck…if he wanted to throw us off, he'd be going so much faster than he is now…he's lost."

"What? Dude…he grew up in Tokyo…how the hell do you get lost in the city you grew up in?" Naoya asked, attempting to hold his hair down.

"You can't. Unless you don't know the directions to someone's estate in the country." I smirked, making a sharp turn onto a frontage road.

I notice the silence and chuckled. "Kouga hates the fucker's guts! You really think that, that wolf would invite him to his own house? HA! That wolf would rather cut off his own tail and eat it before he allowed that dumbass ahead onto his estate."

"So…What're you planning to do to him"

"Take him to Disconnect."

I let a smile grow on my face as I flicked my eyes to the mph gauge. 100 and climbing…keh…

00i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i00

Author's Rant: All right…I'm as tire as hell…see…? I didn't spelled tired with an 'ed'…shit.

Sorry it's short…it might be a while before I update…cuz I'm going to attempt to write a REEEEEEAAALLLLY long chapter…so maybe a week? Two at the most. I'm going to a party of Friday so I won't be able to then so…whatever…off to bed.

Please review and tell me what you think…even if you put a random…whatever in your review…like a period or a set of numbers or your favorite color…or any QUESTIONS you have that you wish to see answered…TELL ME! I just want to be able to know who's reviewing my story…

I think you can take 1 to 2 minutes of your life to tell me how messed up I am or my story…Nighty-night…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks to all of my reviewers

inashosetai

Orlando-Inu-Lover

Reignashii

MoonNightMiko

Rogue-Xile


End file.
